MPC! 01
The heroes arrive! Cure Rescue! Cure Power! (ヒーロー達が到着！ キュアレスキュー！ キュアパワー! Hīrō-tachi ga tōchaku! Kyuaresukyū! Kyuapawā!) is the 1st episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary The episode starts in space, with the appearance of Lord Claw and Paradox Corps's spaceship, and him observing the planets on the screen, plotting which one to conquer, and targeting Earth. A small slhouette then tries sneaking away without being caught, but not before grabbing something from the nearest desk; something glowing. However, he falls down and the people in the room try reaching him, only snatching its collar, the silhouette falling from the ship and floating away in space. Lord Claw growls in anger as he realize the objects missing. On Earth, on the peaceful town of Kōketsuna, Daisuke Kita wakes up his older brother Kosuke for school, jumping on his bed. After breakfast and their grandma's good luck wish for the day, Daisuke explains his excitement on opening the Precure Club again, even though there weren't really that many people interested in it. As they make their way to their class, Maeko Todo, Daisuke's best friend, present him with a Pretty Cure Splendid Guidebook, which he's very thankful for. Kosuke fears the others' opinions as he see everyone looking at his little brother being all excited about his favorite superheroines again. During the teacher's explaining about the schedule changes, Daisuke reads the guidebook, charmed about all the great pictures and all the possiblities of knowing more about his favorite franchise of superheroines. Later on, he opens up the PreClub again, and put the Accepting Members sign on the door. Kosuke then talks to Daisuke about their classmates possibly not being open to his interest, because of Precure being considered a girl thing, but Daisuke doesn't take it well and argues with him, saying boys can like what girls like and that Kosuke never said a thing before about it. All the class witness their discussion and as Daisuke storms out, Maeko trying to follow him, Kosuke looks down, embarassed. Outside, a bit far from the school building, Daisuke mumbles as he looks at the guidebook and sighs, remembering that it were the Precure that taught him so much important things he knows and believes, and wish he could be a hero like they are. Nearby then, a glowing light falls down nearby Daisuke's spot, startling him. He then sees no trace of a crater, and an injured puppy creature laying down. Back to the PreClub, Maeko and Daisuke watch the puppy, as he wakes up and have some water and food. He rejects dog food, so Daisuke gives him a piece of ham from his lunch, which he really likes. Kosuke watch Daisuke from the door and remembers their father's death in a car crash, and their grandmother taking them in. He firsmly assures he has to be a model to his brother, but also cannot prevent him from being himself. At home, Daisuke thanks Grandma for letting him keep Wan-chan (the name he gives the puppy). Kosuke notices Daisuke trying to avoid him, and after finally getting his attention, tries explaining he wasn't trying to diminish him or anything, but Daisuke replies that's not why he's mad. Their chat is interrupted by Wan-chan's desperate barking, and as they arrive, a dark claw is holding their grandmother. As they make their way outside the house, a man with a mask and a ginormic octopus-like creature with a ink-black texture stand in front of them. While Kosuke panic over what should they do, Daisuke consults the Precure Guidebook to see what to do in case of monsters, and instead of running, he chooses to stand his ground and try fighting back the monster with a broom. The man laughs at his pathetic attempt and mocks how a simple child can be so stupid, but Daisuke decides he wants to save his grandma and keeps trying to fight. Wan-chan's belly glows and a shield-like jewel comes out of his glowing symbol. The strong light temporarily blinds the man and the Crashju, allowing Daisuke to reach the object, and something appears on his wrist. Daisuke then transforms into Cure Rescue, and doesn't hide his excitement on becoming a Cure. As the man orders his Crashju to get him, while Kosuke stares in disbelief, Daisuke tests any possible abilities, and while succeeding in jumping and defending, can't really keep his guard up. Kosuke tries getting him to call the police to help and stop trying to be a hero, but Daisuke refuses to give up and ask Kosuke to try supporting him as he used to. Finally understanding why his brother is so angry at him, Kosuke tries reaching their grandma without success, and as the Crashju grabs him, he decides he wants to help his family, getting a jewel of his own and transforming into Cure Power. After a short shocked reaction, Kosuke joins Daisuke into tying the Crashju's arms and saving their fainted grandmother. Daisuke then tells him to "go with the flow", and punch Kamen with his Meteor Wave Punch, retrieving a strange collar whike Kosuke channelize his energy and destroys the Crashju with his Light-Dark Uppercut. A dark flame inside the creature appears, turning white and departing to somewhere, while the man threatens the boys. As their enemy leaves, Daisuke and Kosuke put their grandma in bed, and the brothers make up, while Daisuke points out how awesome it is to be a Cure with him, and points the reference on their own devices. They're caught by surprise seeing Wan-chan talking as he wears the collar, and he thanks Daisuke for the name and taking care of him. He then explains the man's name is Kamen and there could be more Crashjus to fight soon. Back in his ship, Lord Claw receives Kamen's news about the new Precure, and beilieves this could make things interesting as his henchmen are told to prepare. Precure references * Daisuke wears at home a T-shirt with the Fresh Precure insignia. * The named Might-Watches are according to Daisuke a "sublime Yes! Precure 5" reference. * As the Precure Guidebook is read, pictures of the Cures' poses and transformation devices are shown: Cure Star and its Star Color Pendant (Star Twinkle Precure), Cure Lovely and her Pretty Change Mirror (Happiness Charge Precure) and Cure Bloom/Cure Bright and Cure Egret/Cure Windy and their Mix and Splash Commune (Futari wa PreCure Splash Star). Category:Episodes